Mechs Don't Pay Attention
Back to 2010 Logs Magnum Ultra Magnus Jackknife The large hull of Magnum hovers into the Edge of Iacon's Dome, having just completed patrols. Seeing his fellow Autobots there, he offers greetings. "Good Cycle, friends. I trust you are doing well?" Magnum asks, checking on how his fellow Autobots are doing. The welfare of others before his own, you know.. Ultra Magnus had been speaking to the guard this day when Magnums' words reach his audials and he turns, waving "Hello Magnum. I'm doing fine." he notes, dismissing the guard back to his duties. "That IS your name right? Jackknife is aboard her latest project for the Autobots, which is now consisting of three vehicles on treads and hooked up so they can make the beginnings of 'circle the wagons'. The lead vehicle drives the other two around, the two hooked up to it have a couple of laser turrets set in it. Right now she is just rolling up to the gate as she spots the City Commander and Magnum, "Good cycle." she offers to the two, stopping the chugging train of vehicles. The loud buzz of Magnum's hover blades whirs down as he stops, now remaining stationary in midair. He would nod, if in Robot mode, but he is not. Instead, he affirms by saying: "That is correct, Commander Ultra Magnus." Though Magnum is higher rank then the city commander, Magnum still respects his rank and authority as the commander of Iacon. "Is there something I may do for you?" Magnum asks seriously, offering his services freely. Ultra Magnus shakes his head "Negative, merely saying hi." he looks over to jackknife, noting the curious devices there and calls over "What are you up to, Jackknife?? Jackknife powers down the engine a bit so she can hear the two talking, then leans over the edge of open cockpit area and smiles, "Would one of you two fine mechs mind clearing the way ahead of me so no one gets in the way when I drive this thing inside?" she inquires loudly enough to be heard over the idling engine. Then looking to Magnus she replies, "Was testing my project out, want to have it ready to go relatively soon to show Ironhide since he requested it." Magnum respectfully moves out of Jackknife’s way as she requests. Magnum replies to Magnus, "Understood. Have you seen the reports of the Decepticon Games? Hopefully they are so occupied that they will allow us some breathing room for a while. Fighting, always fighting, gets tiring. But it must be done when the Decepticons threaten the sanctity of Iacon and the safety of civilians." Finally, Magnum greets Jacknife. "Good cycle, Jacknife. Are you doing well?" Ultra Magnus sidesteps as well and taps his comm, sending a radio on ahead to have the way cleared. a few horns blare out as people go to work. He scowls "Indeed. What a waste of energon. I wonder if they'll be actually daring to show live combat." he notes, shivering actually. Jackknife nods a bit to Magnum's words about the games and getting a break, "I wouldn't put it past them." she notes, then to Magnum she says, "I am quite well, thank you for asking." she smiles to the mech. Magnum wouldn't put it past the Decepticons either, and has no qualms about saying so. "I wouldn’t put it past them either. I would keep careful watch over those who need it, lest they be captured and used in one of Megatron's 'games' ... I would hate to see such a spectacle." Magnum would shiver as well, but he remains in hover platform mode. He would like to return Jackknife’s warm smile too. "They've already started, I doubt we're at risk now. Still, we should have someone watch in case a familiar face does show up." he notes to all present, watching Jacknife still curiously Jackknife pats the top of the cockpit of her project, "Well if I get this done soon enough we can make good use if of it should the Decepticons be faking these games of theirs. Now then, I better get this inside while the coast is clear. Will return momentarily." she says, then powers up the engine and drives it on inside. Magnum wishes he had more time to converse with the city commander in the past, but for some reason, he never did. "Ultra Magnus. I wish I had worked with you in the past. I wish to know all of my fellow Autobots, and get to know them personally. I regret that I never took the time during my off-duty hours to come meet with you and at least offer my aid." Magnum says solemnly, with a hint of regret. Ultra Magnus had only been partially paying attention when Magnum spoke this. He blinked and turned in surprise to look at Magnum, somewhat stunned for a moment "Ahm... Well, thank you. Surely there will be more times to do so now right? It is not like all our chances are missed." he notes, picking up the conversation now as he lifted a hand to Magnums' shoulder. Magnum would nod, again if he were in Robot form. Magnum affirms: "That is very true, Ultra Magnus. I wish only to serve, protect my fellow Autobot, and protect the weak and innocent." Magnum nearly sounds pious as he recites pretty much what the Autobots stand for in a nutshell as his own values. "Is there any reconstruction going on during this downtime? Perhaps they could use my hull for mass transportation." Magnum asks, trying to help out in any way he can, especially with the lack of Decepticon presence as of late. "Perhaps. I'll look over the dockets and see where we can use you Magnum. " notes Ultra Magnus, fidgeting a moment."What other skills do you have?" Jackknife comes back out to the gate and places her hands on her hips, "Goodness still in vehicle form." she notes softly toward Magnum in soft teasing tone. She glances at Magnus, "Keeping everyone busy are you sir?" she asks. "Typically, I provide tactical air support for the front lines. I will not hesitate to use my cannon against the Decepticon threat or anyone who threatens the innocent." Magnum indicates his main role is that of combat, shooting down enemy fliers. "Though as you can see, my cargo hold is quite large." Magnum indicates the size of his hold, easily enough to fit several regular-sized Transformers. Addressing Jacknife now, Magnum addresses her tease: "Of course, Jacknife. I rarely transform into my Robot mode. It is much easier and more convenient for me to remain as a hover platform." "You are like me, only airborne." remarks Magnus with a chuckle. "Could you land? IT is easier to talk to than craning my head." he notes, waving Jacknife over. Jackknife moves her hands off her hips, moving her arms to cross over her chest then begins to pace around Magnum while making a soft tsking sound. "A proper gentlemech would transform and greet a femme accordingly." she notes then moves to stand before Magnus, uncrossing her arms, "Perhaps the old ways have died because of the war." she laments. "Of course, Magnus." With this Magnum begins his transformation sequence, the panels of his hover platform moving about. The platform splits down the middle to form Magnum's legs, while the top cabin area folds and turns over to reveal Magnum's head. When all is finally said and done, a gray-blue Mech stands before you. The Autobot logo is proudly emblazoned upon his torso armor, and his cannon is readily visible. With a chuckle, Magnum replies to Jacknife: "Is that better, Jacknife?" Ultra Magnus glances sharply to Jackknife, and notes "It is not the fault of the current generation that such things are lost to war. Much more has been lost, and lives are more important than manners." Jackknife looks over her shoulder, gracing Magnum with a smile. "Better, yes, but still haven't greeted me like a gentlemech." she demurs softly. Though her gaze affixes to that cannon and hms thoughtfully, "Such a large weapon, love to see how it works sometime.” then she looks to Magnus and loses a good deal of that smile, "Lives are important of course." she in a soft sigh. Magnum finally gives Jackknife what she's been looking for - that cordial greeting of a gentlemech. He reaches out to Jackknife's hand, and holds it softly, pulling it in and kissing her hand before releasing it. "I wish I did not have to go around in my Hoverplatform and wield my cannon all the time, Jackknife. I truly do. But those things will not happen until All are again One. And so long as Megatron and the Decepticons wish all to be under their iron-fisted rule, I strongly feel it will be a very long time before that is so. As Magnus said, there are too many Sparks as well as lives at stake.." "Indeed." Magnus notes, staring at Jackknife meaningfully. And then he focuses back on Magnum "You can remain in Robot mode at times remember... the time it takes to transform is hardly noticeable when you practice it enough Jackknife flushes just a hint at the kiss to the hand, "Thank you." she murmurs to Magnum, then nods a bit to that Magnus glare. "Have either of you been up to anything else?" Magnum inquires, ready to change the subject at hand or the direction of the conversation. Ultra Magnus shakes his head "nothing really exciting. Ensuring the new recruits are placed with veterans so that they learn the right way to duck, the usual." he explains. You say, "Just been working on that project of mine really. That is my sole focus." Magnum laughs at Magnus' saying, albeit briefly. "Who are our new recruits, by the way? I can't say I have met them yet. Is their training coming along so far?" And wondering what Jackknife's project is, "I am afraid I am not privy to your project. Would you care to enlighten me as to what it is you are working on?" The mech lists off a few names "They’ve finished academy and are full soldiers now. They just need to get some experience under their wheels. " Jackknife would probably know she's a new recruit at this juncture, but she knows that what UM is training is actual military warriors and not a civilian like herself. "The one I just drove inside is my project, eventually it will be a defensive laser array with a full 360 circle capacity and force fields to protect the mechs manning the lasers." Magnum asks, "That sounds like it would be a definite tactical advantage for us, Jackknife. In addition, it would provide significant added security to the citizens. Would you like to show me the progress?" Jackknife smiles to that, "Sure why not." she replies, idly wondering how the mech missed the thing as she drove it up, idled it in front of him, then drove it past him. "Magnus, was a pleasure to meet you." she offers to the younger mech. Magnum (45) pages: missed the thing? Not sure what you meant.. must be sleepiness. "I would like to see it again in action as well. " notes Magnus "If I may come along of course. Jackknife nods and leads the two mechs inside to her lab where the machine she drove in is currently at rest. Her lab is, in a word, rather impressive with all the weapons in various stages of construction as well as displayed on the walls. All her creations of course. "Still need to name this thing, maybe Ironhide has an idea for that so I'll leave it to him." she states as she pats its hull, "Anyway basically I'll have another.. hmm.. 6 or so units to attach to it so it can make a full 360 circle." she points out the diagram that has additional sketches for how it would look from above, "Like that there. And the force field that would be in place protects the mechs inside it while they fire away with these." she pats one of the laser turrets. "Everything is going to be powered by the engine in the lead car, which I'm going to make sure is getting a bit more armor." Ultra Magnus steps into the rented lab space after the others, remaining near the door due to his bulky frame. "Hmm. Quite interesting. I look forwards to seeing it in action. is it towed by an Autobot or must it be driven? ' he asks Magnum follows Jackknife along as she leads the way to her project. Magnum kind of wants to take advantage of her 'hint' that she gave him, but Ultra Magnus' interest in the defensive system prevents as such. Magnum is impressed by Jackknife's lab, and has no qualms in saying so. 'Your lab is impressive. Why not use the science lab?" Magnum asks, wondering why she keeps such sensitive equipment in the Barracks. "And instead of placing six more units, could you just attach the one to a 360 degree swivel like my cannon?" Magnum notes the movement of his cannon in Vehicle mode, which can swivel and tilt to change trajectory at a whim. Jackknife sighs softly, really sometimes mechs do NOT pay one iota of attention. "Driven." she replies succinctly. Then she looks to Magnum at his question, "I don't think Perceptor or Wheeljack would appreciate my rather loud hammer swinging and the smell of welding. Besides Jack has this curious habit of blowing things up... Jackknife pauses a moment then continues, "I could but that's not the point of this project." Ultra Magnus hmms "I see. Can it be modified to be towed if necessary? " he snorts "Wheeljack does NOT blow things up. That's a rumor started by the Decepticons. As city commander I think you'd find more tools available in the labs as well, or the mechanic's shop. They're always making noise there." he suggests with a smile "Its rather cramped in here. But if you want to stay here then that's fine. We don’t require the space and it may as well be used." Magnum laughs as Jackknife indicates that the sound of her hammer and the smell of welding would upset Wheeljack and Perceptor. "Yeah, maybe the Mechanic's shop would be better for the welding and hammer noises." Magnum agrees with Ultra Magnus, "But I like the concept. I just hope we don't have to use it, though." Magnum trails off with that thought, as if knowing his hope is far-fetched. Jackknife nods a bit to that question, "I could do that of course, just in case the engine dies or gets taken out." then a smile to the snorted comment, "I know full well a femme should NEVER touch a mechs tools unless she wants him really peeved at her. That is why I bought or made my own tools for my line of work. I happen to like the size of this room, not too big or small." "There's enough tools in there for everyone. They are not any one specific mech's tools. " notes Ultra Magnus, folding his arms "Therefore, nobody will be 'peeved' at you. These kind of comments are not very professional you know." he points out finally. Jackknife shakes her head at Magnus, looking peeved and annoyed, "Okay.. out.. out out out!" Magnum nods. "I hope to see you again soon, Jackknife." With this Magnum departs the Barracks upon the femme's request, heading out to the Edge of the Dome to take up parameter security once more. Ultra Magnus moves for the door quickly, and states "Remember to relax sometime Magnum." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Ultra Magnus's Logs